


[末子/SA] 冬雷阵阵

by Masakidotcom



Category: Arashi (Band), Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakidotcom/pseuds/Masakidotcom
Relationships: sa - Relationship, 末子 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

《冬雷阵阵》

对二宫和也的印象起始于那人拿着罐头刀用左手开一罐玻璃黄桃，白色的吊灯下面，摆在木质餐桌上的黄桃晶莹透亮，随着他不流畅的动作在罐子里打转。二宫和也不长的手臂因为姿势的扭曲整个纠结在一起，他的脸红了，耳朵也红了，嘴里细碎的抱怨隔了老远就能听见。

“这个世界对左撇子一点也不友好！”

松本润不知道他是谁，第一印象只觉得对方像个不怎么能干的小高中生，长了一张清秀得过分的脸。桌子旁边趴着相叶雅纪和樱井翔，在火锅氤氲的香气里，两个穿着高定的社会精英一手一支筷子按节奏规律敲桌，笑眯了两双圆眼睛，对着二宫和也喊口号。

“不要放弃！Nino不要放弃！”

“你可以的！加油加油！不要输给这个世界！”

松本润沉默。

松本润想不通。

自己出差半个月跑了一趟外包项目，回来之后世界好像悄悄变化了一些，比如他的好朋友和他好朋友的男朋友合伙欺负起了一个不知道从哪冒出来参加他们的例行火锅聚会的高中生，还欺负得两个人都是一脸大仇得报Boy你也有今天的爽快。

……谈恋爱了不起吗？

简直人心不古。

简直世风日下。

简直想把他们丢进锅里涮一涮。

松本润咳了一声，走过去不着痕迹地抓了二宫和也的手，让他松开那对右撇子友善得多的罐头刀和那罐都被二宫和也握暖了的黄桃，轻轻一翘。

真空罐头发出“砰”的愉悦轻响，一丝甜味溢出来昭示着黄桃的清爽美味，相叶雅纪和樱井翔默契地同时停手，彼此望望，被他帮忙的二宫和也眉毛微微动了动，抬眼望他。

“哦，松润！”

“来啦——可以开饭啦——”

接连爆发出的欢呼伴随着成年男士x2的接连熊抱，如果人间还有友情这种东西大概就是从樱井和相叶飞扑过来搂住他的时候能被稍微感觉到。松本润心里是高兴的，嘴上却说不出来，一手一个地拍拍他们的后背，顺手咬牙切齿地锤了一把樱井翔的后腰。

“你变厚了，翔君。”

然后担忧地瞥一眼相叶雅纪。

“而你这家伙瘦过头了。”

“Matsu……”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

樱井翔撅起嘴充分营造出要哭的假象，可惜就连相叶雅纪也不再会每次都上当。在相叶惊天动地的大笑里松本润抬起眼睛，才发觉二宫和也一直在看着他，似乎也轻轻地笑了。

他单手撑着桌子，离他们几步之遥，松本润不知道对方是什么时候退到那个位置的，但很明显那个位置很方便二宫和也观察全局，在相叶雅纪动作幅度过大差点将一把餐刀扫到地上的时候眼疾手快地将它安全接住。

二宫悠然地踹了相叶雅纪一脚，踹完还有余裕对观看全程的松本润眨一眨眼睛。

松本润这才注意到二宫和也有一双颜色很浅的眼睛，像琉璃，或许更像琥珀，那种经历时间却并不改变，反而更美的东西。

而且琥珀曾经是流动的，曾经是生命的一部分，二宫和也的眼睛就是那样，有冷静的生命力蕴含其中。

松本润忽然觉得自己将他误以为成了一个高中生。

那眼睛深处，住了个老灵魂也说不定。

最终他们坐下来吃火锅的时候松本润发觉自己的直觉很对。

相叶雅纪和樱井翔照惯例坐在同一边，手臂与手臂之间黏得毫无缝隙，松本润坐在樱井翔的对面，他的左边是二宫和也，正在用左手拿勺子装汤。

“松润，这个是我一起长大的好朋友二宫！”

松本润忽然就弄清楚了相叶为什么从来不买往左倾斜的汤勺，无论他多少次建议说那样的勺子盛汤更加方便，二宫和也放下碗对他伸出手，松本润握过去，觉得和刚才捏住他手让他松开罐头刀的时候触感不太一样。

这双手很柔软，厚实，而且其实相当有力。

那有力并非全部用于形容力量的大小，而来自那抓握时的平静和稳定。

“我是二宫和也，碰巧和那个笨蛋一起长大。”

他翘起嘴角，微微笑着对松本润说。

“请多关照。”

“无情！什么是碰巧！”

相叶的抗议得到二宫若有似无瞪过去的一眼，他蓦地住了嘴，一起长大的证据在这时忽然凸显——不知道相叶雅纪得到了什么讯号，接下来的几秒钟里，开朗洒脱无所畏惧的时尚秀场经理人就像被诅咒了一般，脸上带着微妙笑容开始涮肉涮青菜涮蘑菇，安静得像打出生到如今三十二岁一直不会说日语一样。

松本润挑挑眉。

“我是松本润，翔君的中学同学，现在的事务所合伙人。”

他对二宫和也说。

“大概……也是碰巧。”

他板着脸表情认真，二宫和也笑了出来，他眼角细小的纹路随着他的笑容泛开，松本润这才真正拔除了心底的那份高中生错觉。

“人生就是由巧合组成的嘛。”

二宫和也轻巧地举起杯子，他的所有动作里都带着那么一点不认真的成分，红酒在玻璃杯里打着转——那是八二年的拉菲，产自法国的波尔多地区，一个百年难得一遇的好年份，阳光充足，雨水稀少，一件碰巧的好事情——他将杯子凑过去，松本润坐直了身子，端起自己面前的玻璃杯。

“致巧合？”

他笑了笑，为二宫等待的姿势让他心情很好，二宫懒洋洋地呆着，带着笑意等着，一点也不叫人觉得有压力，松本润并不为和他说话紧张，这让这件事情的重点全部转移到了二宫这副做派所带展现出的体贴。

漫不经心却万无一失，举手投足都有种醇厚又跳脱的韵味在其间，美味且值得反复品咂。

他猜测二宫和他年纪相仿，三十而立，或许有男友，或许有女友，或许都有，这不太重要，他不太关心。

此时此刻，二宫就是摆在眼前的一件碰巧的好事情。

松本润觉得今晚的红酒格外好喝，今晚这各国食材混杂在一起的火锅也格外好吃，情绪也渐渐高起来。

樱井翔瞥他两眼，嘴角一点笑意味分明，他凑到相叶雅纪耳朵旁边说话，相叶唔了一声，转头过去凑到樱井翔颈侧，沙哑的嗓音夹杂笑意。

“相叶啊。”

吃完饭又分享完一盘黄桃派，走出门的时候松本润搭着相叶雅纪的肩膀，他喝得有点多，脚步有些打晃，相叶雅纪耐心地撑着他，等着的士过来。

喝成这样，想来是很难自己开车回家，相叶提议就住在他和樱井的公寓客房里，被松本润大力否决。

理由是认床，以及半夜不想被他们的声音吵醒。

至少后一个理由非常有理有据令人信服，相叶也只好不强行留他，他们在深夜的秋风里等着，松本润晃着他的头。

“相叶。”

“什么事，润酱？”

相叶好脾气地转头，对上松本润亮得惊人的眼睛。

“你之前……都把他藏在哪里了？”

语气里有一点认真的疑问，相叶雅纪哭笑不得。

“他……你是说Nino？那家伙大概几个月前才到纽约，一直在忙转职的事情，没机会而已啦。”

想了想又飞快地一脸清白。

“等等，不是这样，这话小翔听到了绝对会误会的……”

他苦恼地叹气，因为樱井翔已经拍上了他的肩膀。

“误会什么？”

他的头靠在相叶雅纪的肩窝，一辆车缓缓而至，看清了驾驶座上的人是谁，相叶雅纪眨了眨眼睛，右侧的嘴角不由得抽动了一下。

“Nino说要报答松润帮他开瓶。”

樱井翔回答说，耸了耸肩。

——你不知道他真正的意思才怪，樱井先生。

相叶雅纪望过去一眼，碍于摩羯座内敛的天性压下了心底的一切言论。

他犹豫地看了看松本润，又望向那个单手撑在车窗上耍帅的司机，低头摇晃了一下松本润，问他的意见。

“Nino送你回家好吗，小润？”

松本润含糊地唔了一声。

“好吗？”

相叶雅纪扶着他不让他滑坐在地。

“……好。”

松本润突然笑了，他半闭着眼睛，哼哼唧唧笑起来的时候尾音含糊，卷卷的头发挡住眼睛。

他和Nino搞反了，相叶雅纪看着松本润想，如果二宫和也是个看起来无害实际上需要特别留神的高浓缩款路西法，那这个大概是个挥舞着巨大恶魔翅膀叫人不敢靠近，实际上却纯真正直得有点叫人担心的外强中干版加百列。

相叶和樱井把松本润塞进二宫和也的跑车里之后，相叶绕到驾驶座那边，敲了敲车窗。

“你得……稍微对他留神。”

相叶雅纪悄悄凑近了二宫和也说。

“我以为你会关心碰巧和你一起长大的鄙人我，相叶氏。”

二宫和也轻飘飘地说一句，转头看了看松本润，那人已经靠着车窗安静睡着，轮廓在街灯的光照下显得格外深邃动人。

相叶雅纪哼了一声，不那么衷心地抱怨起来。

“我和你认识二十年，从小到大帮你买过酒，买过香烟，甚至在你和你的不知道第几任女朋友喝醉了搞出些不该出的事情之后帮你们买过安全套和Plan-B。我和你哥哥没两样，Nino，我了解你这个家伙。”

他看了一眼松本润。

“但是松润——”

“你和樱井翔在一起之后变得麻烦了十倍不止，他对你做了什么？”

二宫和也打断他。

“无论你在暗示什么，我只是打算送松本先生回家而已。”

他语气平淡轻巧。

相叶雅纪沉默了一会儿，然后笑了。

“也对，松润是成年人了，Ninomi也是。”他忽然用上了一副哀怨的长辈语气，得到了二宫和也货真价实的狠瞪。

“是我太啰嗦了，抱歉，只是没想到嘛。”

相叶雅纪压低了声音说了一句话，然后拍拍二宫和也的手臂。

“晚安，Nino。”

车子汇入车流，二宫和也的手还未从安全带的卡扣处收回，就感觉到一只手轻轻抓住了他的。

“听起来你的青春期很不错。”

松本润说。

这是他们今天的第三次握手，二宫和也觉得自己已经熟悉了那双手的一切——圆润温暖的指腹，流畅的骨节——这熟悉的速度叫人惊讶。

他不动声色地将自己的手安放在那里，任由松本润抓住，他们随着车流缓慢行进，二宫和也从车窗的反光里，瞥一眼松本润似笑非笑的脸。

“不坏。”

他回答说。

“顺便说一句，相叶买的那盒安全套被我扎了孔之后又放回了便利店。”

他听见松本润笑起来。

“为什么？”

松本润在座位上动了动，开始玩弄起二宫的手，他似乎喜欢那触感，不时用手指戳一戳二宫的掌心。

“只是觉得有趣而已。”

二宫和也回答，松本润的动作弄得他掌心发痒，忍不住地想笑。

“我不像相叶雅纪，国中出国交换一个月，回来就活得像个僧侣，硬说遇见了命中注定，和谁都不要再谈恋爱。”

他的语气难以置信，松本润唔了一声，往二宫的方向挪了挪。

“我可以告诉你他是在哪里遇见的命中注定。”

他神秘兮兮地说。

“哦？”

二宫和也挑挑眉。

“我猜不是什么浪漫的场所。”

松本润笑了两声。

“还不错，是在从埃利斯岛到自由女神岛的游船上，他们两个在船头玩泰坦尼克号play。”

“初次见面……他们是两个笨蛋吗。”

要不是只有一只手在操控方向盘，另一只手被松本润牢牢占据，二宫和也真想抬手揉一揉自己的眉心。

松本润的鼻息显露出他在笑，虽然他没有发出什么别的声音。

“翔君也说过类似的话。”

他说。

“相叶OnlyLove什么的。”

“……大概真的是两个笨蛋吧。”

二宫和也说。

松本润的声音平缓下去。

“我觉得……那是爱情的理想主义。”

隔了一会儿他哼唧了一声。

“虽然的确也只是两个笨蛋而已。”

“所以才隔了那么久才重新在一起。”

二宫和也用深感遗憾的语气说。

“这就是我为什么不能相信爱情的理想主义。”

两个人都笑了。

“也可能你只是没那么幸运，可以那么早就遇见恰好的那个人。”

松本润说。

二宫和也沉默良久。

“我不知道。”

他回答。

松本润低下头，漫不经心地玩着二宫的手指，放在嘴里轻轻咬了咬。

“不知道是好事，说明之前那些对你来说，都不够合适。”

他的声音愈发低了下去。

“你知道那两个家伙根本没有给我你家的地址吧？”

二宫和也忽然开口，在等待红灯的时候。

“所以要么现在你告诉我，要么。”

他终于偏过头去看着松本润，那人恰恰好地凑上来，在他转头的一瞬间亲吻了他的嘴唇。

原来松本润嘴唇的触感是这样。

二宫和也想。

“我对相叶说了个谎。”

松本润贴着他的嘴唇呢喃，手缓缓地按在二宫的腰上。

“其实我没有我说的那么认床。”


	2. Chapter 2

“我就知道。”

相叶雅纪说。

“我。就。知。道。”

他拿着资料夹，手指在pad上面敲打，穿梭在模特和化妆师之间，不时露出闪亮笑容夸赞女模的好看化妆师的皮肤细腻以及前来搬箱子的实习生嘴上叼的甜甜圈看起来好吃得不行，唯有转头对二宫的时候转为标准嫌弃脸。

瞧瞧这世界，一夜之间变化多大的。

十二个小时不见，相叶居然敢嫌弃他了。

忙得脚不点地，相叶雅纪还有时间在路过海滩布景时眼疾手快抓个冲浪板来个小脸自拍，啪啪啪打上一行字加上一串小爱心，定时发送给樱井翔。

二宫和也冷眼旁观，觉得眼睛有点痛。

“我觉得你在工作场合和面对樱井翔的时候特别Gay，你自己发觉了吗？”

他漫不经心地跟在相叶身边走，看他确认完流程之后又开始确认时间表，在经过咖啡机和饮水机旁边的时候华丽地踩到水渍，毫无意外地摔了一跤。

“在这里多呆三个月，你也一样。而且一个昨晚和朋友的男朋友的合伙人这样那样了的人有什么资格说我。”

二宫和也看着以标准扑街姿势倒地的相叶，伸手扯出他塞在牛仔裤口袋里的丝巾，研究了一会儿。

“奇妙的花纹，看起来像花生。”

二宫评价。

“It’s called FASHION.”

相叶呲牙咧嘴地将丝巾扯回来，爬起来继续往前走，丝巾没时间塞回口袋，直接挂在了脖子上。

“而且那就是花生。”

二宫和也笑起来。

又走了几步，相叶雅纪回过头，勾起了嘴角。

“你说你会好好送他回家。”

相叶雅纪用头和肩膀夹着手机，睁着一双眼白稀缺的圆眼睛看他，三十二岁的有为青年看向老友的时候有十七岁的天真和十七岁的揶揄，活像是在上学路上听到对方坦白自己终于给班花递了情书之后的高中生，用手肘抵着对方起哄，笑得比想象自己变成透明人进入女生换衣间时还坏。

“结果你直接带他回家。”

活在满是华丽花纹和华丽谎言的世界里的男人，在真正的高中时代里没机会这么做，现在变本加厉地试图找补，相叶雅纪对着二宫做了个天知地知你知我知的wink，一如既往地不成功。 

“我听小翔说，今天松润一个上午都没有去上班。”

他右边的嘴角翘得越来越高。

二宫和也耸耸肩，还没来得及开口，路过的高挑亚洲模特端着咖啡靠过来，摸了一把二宫和也的脸。

“爱拔酱，这位小先生是谁？他真可爱。”

她打断了相叶和二宫的对话。

“当心，他是个Monster，啊不对，Beast。”

相叶雅纪似笑非笑地瞥了一眼二宫，二宫和也咳了一声，摆出淡然潇洒的营业用笑容，模特夸张地笑起来，热情地在他脸颊上面落下一吻，直到她走远，二宫和也才抽了纸巾抹掉脸上黏黏的唇彩。

“你抹掉的是明年春季的限量。”

相叶雅纪随口一提。

“我还以为是明年秋季的。”

二宫和也将纸巾丢入垃圾桶，一脸“瞧瞧你们时尚圈”的不以为然。

“而且他今天不去上班，不全是我的错，他喝醉了。”

二宫辩解。

“相反我还来上班了，我应该被夸奖才对。”

“哈？”

相叶雅纪转头看他一眼。

“哦。”

他意味深长地笑了。

二宫和也一脚踹过去，被相叶雅纪躲开。

“我们挺认真的。”

二宫和也说，勾一勾嘴角。

至少干得很认真。

相叶雅纪不置可否地唔了一声。

“一顿火锅，一个晚上，Nino。”

他竖起一根手指在二宫和也面前晃动。

“你和松润有谁是一见钟情型的？说出来让我惊讶一下。”

二宫和也摇头。

“但毕竟我有个很不错的青春期，”

这是松本润说的。

“还有个很不错的二十代。”

这个他就不那么确定。

他的意思是，就算松本润没有对他一见钟情，只是普通的感兴趣，昨晚他凭借经验优势，至少也没有让松本润对他失望。

他能考虑到这个地步，且能体会到这种患得患失，的确就证明了，至少这一次，二宫和也比其他的时候都要认真。

然而相叶显然误解了他的意思，他的表情严肃起来。

“Nino——”

他盯着二宫和也看了一会儿，撅着嘴摇了摇头。

“没什么。”

“说。”

二宫和也盯着他。

“不说。”

相叶雅纪一笑。

“已经晚了，而且不是时候。”

二宫和也露出备受惊吓的表情。

“相叶雅纪居然会看时机了，这个世界不会好了。”

相叶雅纪毫不犹豫伸手糊他一脸。

“这叫成长。”

他言之凿凿。

二宫和也准备进办公室的时候相叶雅纪忽然叫了他一声，二宫和也回过头，相叶雅纪的眼睛安安静静望着他，脸上笑容很灿烂。

“请他去吃个饭吧，争取点上三轮甜点。”

相叶雅纪很快融入了那片色彩缤纷的海洋里，二宫和也在原地站了一会儿，撇了撇嘴。

“那可是很贵的。”

他小声嘟哝着，走进办公室，反锁了门。

然后他垂着眼睛，摸了摸自己的脸，觉得自己大概是笑了。

距离昨夜还不到十二个小时，松本润的肌肤的触感还留在他的掌心，顺着他的手腕，仿佛一株种在他掌心，被思绪一浇灌就生长起来的藤蔓植物，簌簌地爬了满身。

微微的痒，钻进心脏的深处，那里面还积着松本润的喘息声，像是一层水，泛着生涩的气味。

干净，湿润，迷人。

他们从进电梯就抱在一起，松本润低头吻他，虎口卡着他的下颚，他的嘴唇是试探的，抿起来柔软温暖，二宫和也伸出舌头去舔他唇边的痣，一边舔着一边笑了起来。

“吃饭的时候我一直在看你。”

他记得自己对松本润说。

“好看吗？嗯？”

松本润短促地吸了两口气，眨了两下眼睛，手扣住了二宫的腰，他之前把声音压得太低，现在忽然扬起来，有种极为性感的明朗，二宫笑了，一边开门一边将身体在松本润的身体上贴得更紧，小腿缠着小腿，两个人几乎无法走路。

那第三条腿也兴奋到快要让他们无法走路。

“好看。”

二宫和也回答说，他有点喘，不知道松本润听没听清。

松本润的手探进他衬衫的下摆，沿着他脊背的线条往上抚摸，嘴唇沿着脖颈往下，印无数个吻，二宫靠在他的耳边，他试着用舌头撩拨松本润的耳垂，效果非常良好。

他在松本润终于忍不住咬了他一口的时候笑起来。

“你也……Nino。”

他们一丝不挂地滚到床上时松本润抢先压住了他。

松本润的话没有说完，那双眼睛把缺失的部分表达得一清二楚。

二宫和也想松本润一定知道他自己的眼睛有多美，那不是一种性别化的美，那纯粹是美，纯粹是恰当，纯粹是动人。

黑白分明，睫毛纤长，眼神直白又热烈，隐晦又含蓄。

被这双眼睛盯着二宫和也不可能拒绝松本润的任何要求——被他上，上他，亲吻他，被他亲吻——没有问题，全都可以。

你还想要什么？我全都给你。

那心底涌现出的对松本润纯粹的喜爱混合着性丨欲，甚至比性丨欲带来的快感更加强烈。

他看着松本润，对方低头过来细细碎碎亲吻他的眼睑和鼻尖，卷发蹭过他的额头微微地痒，二宫和也将手放在松本润的脊背上，慢慢引诱着他靠过来，松本润的头搭在他的肩膀，在他耳边喘息，二宫觉得自己从不是易燃物的类型，但松本润极有耐心地炙烤着他，他被他缓慢地点燃，然后彻底地燃烧。

他想这次说不定对了。

最后一起去冲澡的时候他快要站着睡着，松本润从背后揽住了他，关了水扯过大浴巾将两个人包在一起，像是裹在锡箔纸里的三明治，就这样一起迷迷糊糊地回到床上，互相抱着沉沉睡去。

那感觉很好，甚至好过了头。

相叶说得没错，二宫和也敲打着键盘的时候想道，他该请松本润吃个饭，从天气和经济形势聊起，顺便表演上几个他拿手的魔术，说一些看似毫无痕迹其实仔细斟酌过的好听的话。他一定能让松本润笑起来，他们的谈话应该足够让他们点上三轮甜点而不至于无聊。

无论松本润想要考察他的什么他都有相当的自信拿到满分。

二宫是个优秀的男人，聪明，敏锐，而且有极为良好的直觉。

直觉告诉他认真不会让他后悔。

松本润拿出手机看了看，又将它放回去。

二宫和也没有发来短信，没有电话，没有一切。

他皱了皱眉头，砰地关上抽屉。

路过他办公室的樱井翔不防被他的动作逗笑，他刚刚签收完包裹，马上准备下班，顺便和来送件的快递员聊了聊原油价格和天气之后，他把松本润的信拿过去，打了个圈落座在沙发上。 

“心情不好？”

樱井翔问。

“没这回事。”

松本润回答。

樱井翔抿着嘴笑。

松本润被他笑得惴惴不安。

“如果你打算——”

松本润双手交叉摆出防卫姿态，其实是不好意思，他以前不和合伙人的男朋友的朋友上床，并且也不会在第二天接着牵肠挂肚，连牵肠挂肚的姿态都被合伙人看穿。

樱井翔摇摇头，表情相当温和。

“我只是随口问问。”

他笑容里终于带上安抚的意味，退开一步姿势自然大方。

“待会儿相叶来接我，你去哪里？”

作为过去的同级生，现在的合伙人，樱井翔和松本润的相处方式不像相叶和二宫那样，在大事公事上面就算对方隐隐约约知道，也只是自己扛着不叫哥们担心，在小事私事上面和小学生没两样，恨不得吵到翻天覆地。

相比之下他们的相处方式很成熟很大人，大事大家一起谈事业大家一起闯，私事小事不问意见半个字也不多说。

都是信任，不管是哪种友情所展现出来的都是信任，只是信任的方式各自不同。

松本润其实挺清楚，能做到这么成熟不仅仅因为松本润认为自己必须作为一个成熟的大人来为人处世，也因为樱井翔是一个真正成熟稳重的大人。

樱井翔日常的为人是一个大写的风度翩翩，幼稚的时刻几乎都跟相叶雅纪有关，松本润曾经亲眼见过樱井翔在他们事务所成立的庆功宴上喝醉，撅着嘴一脸撒娇耍赖的表情强行要相叶雅纪在半夜两点半过来接他，并且在相叶雅纪来了之后迅速退化成一只幼年树熊。

樱井翔挂在相叶雅纪的肩膀上，从背后靠着相叶，手圈住相叶的腰，脸颊的肉挤出来圆圆一圈，笑得很是心满意足。西装革履挡不住樱井翔在相叶雅纪面前迅速变得柔软甜蜜，松本润心想还好这时候已经没有太多员工还在，不然威信这种东西花钱也买不回来。

他对半背半抱着樱井翔挪向门口的相叶挥挥手示意他快点把樱井树熊带走。

那是樱井翔和相叶雅纪认识的第十年，交往的第一年，他那个时候就觉得，樱井翔大概是完蛋了。

从绕着自由女神的游船上抱住那个穿着蓝色羽绒服，笑起来堪比晴天和冰淇淋一般的少年时开始，命运就降临到了樱井少年的头上，到此刻，樱井翔被相叶雅纪揽着腰塞进车里，当年的相叶少年此刻已经长成了动作利落温柔的相叶青年，扶住他的时候一点也没有平常的毛躁。

相叶稳稳地帮樱井翔系好安全带，将他的头拨弄到恰当舒服的角度，仔细地关上车门，和松本润告别之后开车离开，过减速带的时候车速慢得不像相叶雅纪开出来的车。

温柔和珍视揉碎了藏进细节落在相叶雅纪望向樱井翔时的眉眼一动。

所以实际上大概绝对不止樱井翔一个人完蛋。

在爱情这回事里，相叶雅纪也完蛋得差不多了。

松本润摇摇头。

“你们先走吧，我晚点再说。”

他等到暮色四沉，关了办公室的门，坐着电梯下去，心想走出电梯的时候如果二宫和也再不联络他，他就该打电话过去。

电梯下到一楼的时候他正准备拨号，一抬眼，看见一个半生不熟的人影。

二宫和也，靠着墙壁，抓着手机玩游戏。

一眼能认出来，又透着新鲜，穿着棉麻质地西服的二宫和也，身上多出一点潇洒沉落的气质，仿佛感应到他来，二宫抬起头，逆着最后一线薄弱的阳光轻轻对他一笑。

这样看他的眼睛更像是透明的。

松本润想。

二宫手插在口袋里，朝着松本润走了两步，松本润走过去，扯一扯嘴角看他。

“加班？”

二宫和也问。

“……没有。”

松本润回答。

一个明知故问，一个莫名其妙生了气，不愿意顺水推舟。

“那这个时候？”

二宫的嘴唇微微弯起来。

“等人。”

松本润言简意赅。

“他来了吗？”

二宫和也站直了身子左顾右盼。

“他迟到了。”

松本润挑了挑眉，没有意识到自己是在赌气。

等到他意识到并且为此不好意思起来的时候，二宫和也已经笑了。

他发出一连串低低的笑声，抬手抚了一把脸。

就像变魔术一般，他的面容在那一瞬间变得冷静又柔和。

“是这样吗，那看来是我的运气。”

他揽住了松本润的肩膀，装作好像一点也不知道松本润说的他就是他一样。

“走吧，J，我请你吃饭。”

“……J？”

==

几句话。

有点被第一章的热度惊吓到，这篇文章本意是自娱自乐自己玩，第一次写或许并没有写得很到位，所以衷心感谢各位的喜欢，这就是个很普通的相遇然后在一起的爱情故事，不用特别期待因为我会紧张w

另外，没有特别考虑过末子的攻受问题，互攻非常好，一些看过我别的N相关CP文章的朋友大概知道，我倾向于描写他比较冷静硬气和determined的样子，J也是一样，热情，直接，有的时候aggressive，非常帅气。

能够面对生活中的易变冷静平和地存在着的人和面对生活中的挑战毫不畏惧往前走的人，都是非常厉害的强者，虽然在这篇里体现不出多少，但希望表达出的两个人在一起是可以互相撒娇但又火花四溅的关系。

以上大概是些琐碎又无聊的意见（

总之就这么想着去写了w

樱相非常甜腻我不想评价，所以就这些吧（不是www

下次更新见w


End file.
